Death of Life
by Kitabu
Summary: AU: Death...Life...they all come and go, nobody cares, life is in chaos, nobody cares what happens when people are forced to care? Reader discretion is advised some scenes contain yaoi(slash, guyguy relationships)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Beyblade or any of the charaters portrayed in that show.

**Author's note:** Hello all! This is my new fanfic which is based on

the show Beyblade! It is an AU fic so don't mind if the

story doesn't involve the things regularly shown on the

show. The actions are in bold, and the words in ".." and the thoughts in '..' Enjoy!

Death of Life

Chapter 1: Prologue

Lonely. Desolate. Unforgiving. Forbidding. My life...

It goes on day-by-day, week-by-week, and year-by-year...

What meaning does it all have? What conclusion does it all come to?

All I know is that I will die.

Death is waiting for me just around the corner.

People die in many ways old age, accidents, diseases... but my death

will not involve any of these causes.

I will die...that's all I know.

* * *

" There!" 

**huff huff **

" No! Here!"

**huff puff**

" NO WAY! He escaped again!"

**sounds of breath huffing and thuds on the ground indicating a person**

**running**

" Well it's your fault this time!"

" Hey, I wasn't the one who was supposed to watch him!"

_-Central Prison 1:00am-_

**huff** **huff** " I lost them"

Sweat dripped down his body as he rested his hands on his knees

leaning towards the ground. A grin spread across his face as the

thought finally came to him...

" Freedom" he whispered.

Just as he had uttered the word a scowl settled upon his face.

" Time to die"

* * *

" Agh! AAAAaagh noo i can't take it! Stop! Why are you doing this! I-i 

thought we were f-friends...."

His eyes lay open with a look of blankness, sorrow, and death.

" BRILLLIANT! Magnificent! Bravo!"

The applause began.

His eyes, that looked so dead before sparkled.

" Marvelous job Ray! Superb! You will make a fine actor one day my boy"

" Thank you Mr. Dickenson." said the boy named Ray.

" If you're ever looking for a career in acting you know whom to call!"

said the jolly old man by the name Mr. Dickenson.

" I'm so glad you liked my act! I never thought I would be praised by

the most recognized playwright in the business!"

" Oh, I'm not the one who should be recognized, it should be the actors

who splendidly act out my play's that should be praised" said the man, as a

grin appeared on his face.

" In fact, I was just looking at another young actor that has shown me some brilliant talent, his style reminds me a bit of yours, although his name doesn't come to mind, I believe it was something starting with a 'k', or was it a 'j', oh wait I've got it it was Ka-"

" Don't mention his name." whispered Ray.

" What was that my boy? I didn't quite catch that-" said Mr. Dickenson

grin slowly disappearing from his face.

_" DON'T MENTION HIS NAME!"_

The sound of glass shattering could be heard from the small drama

theater by Hiwatari High School.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What did you think? Tell me in your Reviews! 


	2. Crowded

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! 

**Author's Note:** Whoot! I updated! Well hope u like!

Death Of Life

Chapter 2 - Crowded

**News Talk Radio Chv 5.9**

_' It was reported that a strange occurrence took place at the local _

_Drama theater by the Hiwatari High School. As our reporters got to the _

_scene shards of glass were found on the ground. Ray Hishimoto, who was_

_present at the scene is being questioned at the moment. Currently _

_the popular playwright Mr. Dickenson is reported missing. Please tune in _

_later to hear th-'_

**_click_**

He turned the radio off after hearing what he needed. He walked towards

the window of the tiny dark room he was staying in. A grin formed on

his face as he thought of all the possibilities this "incident"

provided.

" Well, well, well...this could turn out to be half interesting"

* * *

" Uh...No sir." 

" But please?"

" I said not right now."

" But Mr. Hishimoto we must know what happened at the theater." said the

pudgy little reporter waving a microphone in his face.

Ray Hishimoto was proceeding to his second period class at Hiwatari

High School. He did not want to think about the occurrences of the

previous day, but the annoying appearance of the reporters made that

idea nearly impossible.

" Sir, please may we get ask you one question" said another lady

pushing her way in front of the old man.

" Yes sir could you tell us-"

" When did you-"

" Who were you-"

The reporters were bombarding him with questions, and Ray was having a

hard time concentrating on one question at a time. A slow throbbing

migraine was starting to pound it's way out of his head. Drops of sweat

rolled off his eyebrow's. He was almost at his breaking point.

" No. stop..." said Ray in a weak whisper.

" SIR!"

" MR. HISHIMOTO!"

The reporters moved in closer climbing over each other trying to shove

their microphone in Ray's face first.

Ray mind was starting to loose focus, his head felt as if it were about

to burst. Just as he was about to crumble a voice broke through the

crowd.

" WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE THE GUY ALONE!"?

He didn't know it then, but in the days to come he would look back at

this scene, and picture it over and over again how the lone figure

walked down the hallway towards him.

As he came about an arms length away from Ray he stopped. The sunlight

played off of his fair hair making it look paler than it was. The boy

had the strangest style of hair he had ever seen. It was black at the

back, and grayish at the front.

As Ray observed the boy's hair, his deep voice cut through the silence

making a shiver run up and down Ray's body.

" I thought I told you reporters to scram." said the boy calmly.

Just as he said those words the reports blinked out of the daze that

had come over them, and slowly started shifting away.

Only when the reporters were a good distance away did the boy speak

again.

" Kai" said the boy, bringing out his arm, which Ray noticed was well

toned.

"Um...Ray.." said Ray a bit shyly taking the other boy's hand in his.

As they finished shaking hands, the boy, who Ray now knew as Kai moved

towards him. He kept coming until he was standing right in front of

Ray. He studied him with searching eyes.

Ray could feel his breath on his face. They were only inches apart.

He could feel his mouth opening in desire, but just as he was about to

close the distance between them, Kai spoke.

" You better not be the one...", said Kai looking Ray up and down, and just like that he started moving away and back to the hallway he appeared from.

Ray watched him go with a slightly confused and lonely look.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I wanted to know! What do u guyz think of this story? What should I  
change? Gimme feedback! Email me, add me on msn or better yet REVIEW ME!  
Anwyz do u guys think the story is a bit confusing? It will all be solved later on! 

Just wait and see/ read...


End file.
